Cracking Utopia
by dbzgrrrl82
Summary: InuYashaSaiyuki crossover In a world scarred by constant battle, a group known as Elite endowed with special abilities is all that stands between the human race and the demons bent on destroying them. A final war is brewing and there's only one who can he
1. Chapter 1

hi all! well, i'm new to so please be kind ; ) this story has been bouncing around in my head and i finally decided i had to do something about it...it's a lil different from some of the stories i've read, especially with the inuyasha/saiyuki crossover, but i'm hopin ya'll will grow to like it!

Chapter 1 

"He's on the second floor heading toward the fire escape! Hurry before he gets away!"

The hard slap of footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell as a lithe figure draped in black raced ahead at breakneck speed.

"He's almost there, just a couple more feet..."

"I'll get him, damnit!"

The figure burst through the heavy metal door straight ahead, looking to the right. There he was, standing by the large window, poised to make a quick getaway. He stopped when he heard the door bang open, looking bizarrely similar to a deer caught in headlights.

Taking a deep breath, the figure in black raised her arms, squinting one eye closed as she took aim at her target. The man looked at her quizzically before letting out a short laugh.

"What you gonna hit me with, sweetheart? An invisible ray gun?" He taunted. The figure smirked, her eyes glowing black as a bow suddenly appeared in her hands, crackling with pink energy. "No, you idiot. With this." She muttered, letting loose a pink arrow. It whizzed through the air toward its intended target, piercing the startled man's left thigh. He let out a howl of pain before collapsing to the floor.

"You were cuttin it close there, Kag."

Kagome rolled her eyes and quickly made her way over to the wounded man. He looked up at her, clutching his injured leg.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, wincing in pain. She rolled him over on his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back. She produced a pair of handcuffs made of the same energy as the bow and arrow and wrapped them around his wrists.

"Elite," she responded shortly. He hung his head in defeat. Kagome touched the silver pin in the shape of an 'E' attached to her snug black jacket.

"Retrieval satisfied," she said as she led the man toward the stairwell. "Ready for pickup, kid."

>

"It's about time, Higurashi. Glad you could finally join us."

Kagome looked around the conference room, noticing that she was, as usual, the last to arrive. She wished Shippou would've stalled for her. But what could she expect from a kid who worked dispatch?

She took her designated seat and looked up at the much older, graying woman sitting at the head of the table. Her scary demeanor was made even more so by the black eye patch that covered her left eye.

"Sorry, K, but I got a little tied up with one of my retrievals." Kagome said. K shook her head slightly before turning her attention back to the rest of the group.

"Now that everyone is here, I can start briefing you all on your next job." K pressed a button on her right and a large, flat screen ascended from the center of the table. K raised a remote control and clicked a button. The screen immediately lit up, displaying a grid layout of a city.

"As you've probably all guessed, this is map of Utopia divided into various quadrants: north, south, east and west." K pressed another button and the map dissolved into a closeup of one of the quadrants.

"What you're looking at now is the south quadrant, the weakest of the four." K paused and glanced around the table. Satisfied that everyone was following, she continued on.

"Utopia has been plagued for years by demon attacks, all centering on the south quadrant. The south quadrant is all that stands between the Western Lands and Utopia, which is why it's under constant attack."

Someone sighed loudly from the opposite end of the table. Kagome didn't have to look to know who it was. It was the same person every time.

"Do you have something to say, Sanzo?" K asked brusquely, one iron gray eyebrow arched. All eyes turned to the blonde man slumped in his chair, a bored expression on his chiseled face.

"As fascinating as I find your briefings, K, I'm obligated to point out that all of the information you're now giving us is nothing new." He drawled. Kagome ducked her head, hiding a smile. She knew the only reason Sanzo interrupted K was because he knew how much K hated interruptions.

Right on cue, an angry blue vein appeared on K's forehead as she shot a glare at Sanzo. "I was getting to a point, Sanzo," she ground out, closing her eyes briefly. Sanzo spread his hands out before him. "Then by all means, continue."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before K took up where she left off.

"As I was saying, the south quadrant is the weakest because the outer walls were severely damaged during the Second Rebellion. Although repairs are being made, we've become aware of increased demonic activities."

Kagome frowned. Utopia was only just now getting over the attack leveled by the demons occupying the Western Lands barely five years ago. If the demons chose to mount another attack so soon, she wasn't sure Utopia would be left standing.

"Does the president know about this "increased demonic activity"?" Sanzo asked, leaning forward in his chair. K nodded her head. "I informed the president of the situation this morning. At this very moment he's talking with the head of CIA."

Sanzo snorted. "The CIA? He might as well be talking to the apes down at the zoo for all the good they do." Murmers of agreement could be heard throughout the room. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the CIA and Elite members. Ever since the president had organized Elite in 2010, the CIA had always treated the members like hated step-siblings.

"As true as that may be," K resumed, "the president feels that this problem requires more than just our attention."

"And just what kind of problem is this, exactly?" Kagome asked. K took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. "Well, it seems as though the Demon Alliance is making plans for another rebellion."

The room was deadly silent as the news sunk in. The threat of another rebellion had been hanging over the city of Utopia like a heavy plague ever since the last one, but no one was willing to admit the reality. Everyone wanted to believe that the demons would finally give up their quest to capture Utopia, the last great city symbolizing human civilization. Now everyone would pay for their naivete.

"We can't possibly survive another attack, what with the military forces still rebuilding from the last rebellion and our weakened borders," Kagome spoke up. K nodded in agreement.

"The president is aware of that which is why you are all here today," she said. Everyone turned to her, giving her their full attention.

"Our demon spies in the Western Lands have come upon some very interesting information regarding one of the members of the Demon Alliance." K pressed another button and once again the image on the screen dissolved, only this time displaying the coldly handsome visage of the infamous leader of the Demon Alliance.

"We've learned that Sesshomaru has a brother."

Kagome glanced at Sanzo, who was rolling his eyes. She, too, shared his sentiment.

"We've all heard that before," Sanzo said. "It's nothing more than a story the CIA cooked up to make it look like they know something we don't. It's just a bunch of bullshit."

"I would be inclined to agree with you, Sanzo, if it weren't for the fact that just last week one of our spies was on the receiving end of a particularly brutal beating at the hands of a demon strongly resembling Sesshomaru." K replied, a hint of smugness in her tone. This revelation got the whole room buzzing.

"Wait," Kagome said, raising her voice to be heard over the excited chatter. "Say Sesshomaru really does have a brother. What does this mean for us?"

K leaned back in her seat, folding her hands in her lap. "Honestly, we're hoping that it means we can bribe his brother with enough money to join our side. By the description I got from our spy, the guy is just as powerful as his brother."

Kagome wasn't convinced. If Sesshomaru really did have a brother, which was highly doubtful, there was no reason why he would turn his back on his brother and his own kind to help the human race stay alive.

"I see the doubt plainly written on your face, Higurashi." K commented. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, K, I strongly feel that we should focus our energies elsewhere if we're facing yet another rebellion."

K studied the raven-haired young woman. Kagome Higurashi was undoubtedly the best operative Elite had to offer, not only because of her unique abilities but also because of her keen intelligence. It wasn't often that K disagreed with Kagome's plan of action. Today would be an exception.

"I understand your apprehension, Kagome, but unfortunately we've been given direct orders from the president himself. A team is to leave out tomorrow evening."

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Kagome asked, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She shot a look at Sanzo. His gaze was narrowed, staring at K intently.

K looked down at her hands before looking around the room. "The president wants a team of Elite members to leave Utopia and...travel to the Western Lands to retrieve the target."

"He's fucking crazy!" Sanzo spat, rising quickly to his feet. All eyes turned his way, silently agreeing. It was suicide to travel outside the city walls. Once you were outside the Utopian borders, you were on your own.

"Why the hell did you agree to something so insanely stupid?" Sanzo ranted. K sighed, holding up a hand to forestall any further insults. "Believe me, when the president first proposed the idea, I was completely against it, but I quickly saw that there was no other way. A war is steadily approaching and we cannot afford to lose to the demons, which will surely happen unless we have a trump card."

"But why not leave the retrieval job to the demon spies already in the Western Lands?" Kagome suggested. K gave a sharp shake of her head. "If we use them to bring Sesshomaru's brother in, we'll have no contacts to keep us up to date with the Demon Alliance's movements. We need to know what they're doing at all times."

K's expression sharpened, knowing the danger she was sending her operatives into. As hard as she acted, she considered them all family and it pained her to know that some of them might not make it back from the mission.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

Kagome nodded her head slowly. Ever since becoming an Elite operative Kagome had devoted her life to protecting Utopia. She couldn't give up now.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we should get down to team selection. Kagome, I want you to lead the mission. And Sanzo," K glanced at him. "I want you to be second-in-command. As for the rest of the team, I'll leave that to your discretion, Kagome."

K stood slowly. "I'll need to know the names by the end of the day, Kagome. The president wants to meet with you and the team tomorrow morning at eight sharp. As for the rest of you," she said, indicating the remaining operatives, "I'm putting you all on border watch with the Utopian police. They'll need all the help they can get. If there's no further questions you're all free to go."

K left the room followed by a trail of chattering operatives. Once the room emptied, Kagome found herself alone with Sanzo. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She was letting it all sink in, getting used to the idea that she was going on a suicide mission.

"So we both know this mission is bullshit," came a voice from behind her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into Sanzo's ice blue gaze. He was staring down at her, one eyebrow crooked. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Yep."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then why are we doing it?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Because it's what we do." She replied. Sanzo rolled his eyes and took the emtpy seat next to her. "I must've missed that memo," he said dryly. "I don't remember signing up for this."

Kagome shook her head. "You knew what you were getting into the moment you became an Elite. You knew it meant putting your life on the line for the good of Utopia."

Sanzo looked at her, his gaze serious. "The only reason I signed on for this gig was to protect _you_, Kagome. I don't give a flying fuck what happens to this damn city."

Kagome looked away from his intense gaze, feeling her cheeks heat up. She'd known Sanzo ever since she was a kid, they'd literally grown up together. After the First Rebellion had destroyed much of the U.S. cities, Kagome had decided to leave the ruined wreckage of what had once been New York and traveled to Utopia, a city the government haled as the "new Eden". It was no surprise when Sanzo followed her, even enlisting with Elite after Kagome had decided to join. So why was she surprised to hear these words coming from his mouth?

"I always thought you did it for the money," Kagome joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sanzo shook his head lightly. "It was for you, Kagome."

Kagome didn't know what to say. It sounded suspiciously like Sanzo was trying to tell her something...

"Anyways, who else is gonna be on the team?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He plucked one from the pack and placed it between his lips. Kagome gave him a look.

"You know how K feels about smoking in here," she warned, half expecting K to pop up to give the insolent young man an earful. Sanzo shrugged as he lit the cancer stick.

"K knows where she can stick this cigarette." He muttered, taking a long drag. Kagome couldn't help smiling. Sanzo lived by his own rules, never bending to anyone else's. That was one of the things Kagome loved about him.

He glanced at her, his gaze amused, as if reading her thoughts.

"So who else is joining us on this fool's mission?" He asked again, exhaling a plume of smoke. Kagome gave him a sly smile, knowing he wouldn't like the names she was about to give him.

"Just two others," she hinted. Sanzo immediately shook his head, already knowing who she had in mind.

"Not that pervert and his bitchy wife!" He exclaimed, the cigarette dangling precariously on his lower lip. Kagome laughed, both at how ridiculous he looked and his expected reaction.

Sanzo frowned. "Seriously, Kagome. I think you should reconsider your decision. Besides," he added, "they're on leave for their honeymoon, remember?"

Kagome knew that already, but she also knew that once Sango heard the news, she'd insist on being a part of the team. And where Sango went, Miroku followed.

"Once I tell them the situation, they'll agree to go." Kagome said confidently. Sanzo sighed. "Do you _really_ want them tagging along?"

Kagome nodded her head firmly. "Despite their bickering and Miroku's lecherous ways, they make a letal combo. Sango is a genuis when it comes to weaponry and Miroku...well you've seen him when it comes to containment."

"Hmph." Sanzo wouldn't admit to or deny the duo's merits, although deep down he knew that Kagome was right. They were two of the best Elite operatives, besides himself and Kagome, of course.

"Well," Kagome said as she rose to her feet. "I better go tell the happy couple the good news and let K know my final decision." She headed for the exit before turning back to Sanzo. A trail of smoke circled his head, as if some smoky halo were placed there.

"I'm glad, Sanzo, that you're going with me." She said softly before leaving. The barest hint of a smile graced his lips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

a/n: ok, i kno this might be a bit confusing, but i promise everything will be made clearer in the next chap. well, let me kno what u all think of the story so far...whether it be good or bad (hopefully good, tho!) please leave reviews...they are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome glanced at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was half past two and she was still stuck on the same street she'd been on twenty minutes earlier. She'd heard on the scanner that there was a five-car pileup a few miles down the road which meant she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

No longer having the patience to wait around in gridlock traffic, Kagome switched the car to flight mode, setting the controls to automatic.

"Where would you like to go, Kagome?" Came a feminine electronic voice from the speakers.

"2023 Highland Court, East Quadrant." Kagome answered. She rarely used the flight mode, preferring to take the roads instead, but she had more important things to do than sit in traffic. Since airways were reserved for high ranking government officials and law enforcement, which included Elite, traffic was considerably lighter.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, getting comfortable. Elite headquarters were located in the North Quadrant, which was about an hour and a half away from the East Quadrant. She turned her head, looking out at the pristine skyline. The beautiful day belied the impending doom facing the city.

"When will it end?" She whispered, hearing the note of pain in her own voice. It _did_ pain her to know that this city was their last hope. If Utopia fell then...she didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Kagome knew that not all demons were bad. There was a time, before the First Rebellion, when demons and humans lived together, existing somewhat peacefully. It wasn't until the Demon Alliance formed that things started going downhill.

Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura were the demons who planted the seeds of doubt. They were the three who influenced an entire nation of demons to rise up and wage a long and bloody battle with the humans. That had been the First Rebellion. Although it ended with the demons' defeat, it was at the cost of not just the U.S., but multiple other countries. Cites, both big and small, were destroyed, left to ruin in the wake of the rebellion. Chaos was a disease that spread to all corners of the earth, leaving no place untouched.

Before the Second Rebellion, the U.N. had tried to sit down with the Alliance, to form some kind of treaty, but the Alliance didn't want any part of it. They wanted total surrender and that was something the U.N. would never give. And so the Second Rebellion began, this time wiping out the U.N. and most major established governments. It was during the Second Rebellion that the president of the United States relocated to the newly built city of Utopia, urging all humans to do the same before it was too late. Even now hundreds of refugees from other demolished countries were arriving daily at the Utopian borders, seeking shelter at the last remaining fully functioning city left in the world.

Kagome sighed. As much as she wanted to believe that there was salvation awaiting Utopia in the form of Sesshomaru's brother, she wasn't totally convinced. If there really was a brother, why had he remained hidden until now? And why would he put himself on the line for a race he was supposed to be against? For money? Kagome seriously doubted that. She knew that the president was grasping at anything that would help in the fight against the demons.

She frowned. This brother angle seemed like a bit of a stretch, though. Kagome had a feeling that the search would turn up nothing, only more dead ends.

>

He slipped into the bar unnoticed. This particular crowd was too rowdy and drunk to even notice if a bomb dropped. It was perfect.

He headed straight toward the back of the bar, finding a table that was well away from the crowd but still within sight of the entrance. Once seated, he motioned for the waitress. She was a tall panther demon with tight black curls. Her yellow eyes flashed at him as she offered him a smile.

"What can I get for you, hon?" She purred, leaning down just enough so he could get a peek at her ample cleavage. He rolled his eyes, not in the mood for flirting. He had more weighty matters on his mind.

"Just bring me a beer, wench." He growled. She frowned and flipped her curls. "No need for the attitude, hon." She threw over her shoulder as she sauntered away.

"Keh," he muttered. He eyed the entrance to the bar anxiously, willing the damn idiot into existence. He didn't like to be kept waiting. As if reading his thoughts, the very person he was cursing entered the bar, glancing around until he spotted the dark-haired demon in the corner.

"What the hell took you so long?" He snapped, eyeing the other demon with unconcealed irritation. The wolf demon plopped down in the unoccupied seat and glared at his companion.

"Calm down, puppy boy," the wolf demon said. "I was having trouble finding this shithole. I mean, could you have picked a place more out of the way?"

He was about to tear the wolf demon a new one when the waitress came back with his beer. She sat it on the table and glanced over at the wolf, giving him a wink. The wolf demon grinned at her, blowing her a kiss.

"Save it, Kouga! Chase skirts on your own time, we've got more important things going on right now." He warned. Kouga frowned before sighing and turning his full attention to the other demon. Once again, the waitress was denied. She left the two, muttering about no-good demons.

"So what's with all the urgency? When I got your message, you made it sound serious. And what's with the hair?" Kouga smirked, eyeing the jet black locks tied back in a low ponytail.

The other demon shrugged his shoulders, not too crazy about the dye job himself. But if his intuition was right, he'd need more than just a dye job to cover his tracks.

"I think someone's been following me," he stated simply, taking a drink. Kouga leaned back in the chair, knowing immediately the need for caution. "What makes you think so?" He asked.

"Last week I was over in Reno, staying in one of the abandoned houses. The city is pretty much deserted, save for a few demons, but I noticed this one demon, a monkey demon, that kept following me around. Eventually I got tired of it so I knocked him around a bit and got the hell outta there."

Kouga frowned. "That doesn't mean anything, Inu – "

"Keep your voice down, mutt!"

Kouga leaned foward, lowering his voice just enough so the other demon could hear him. "Look, Inuyasha, I really think you're being paranoid here. Just become some monkey demon gets a crush on you doesn't mean you should get your panties in a bunch!"

Inuyasha gave him a threatening glare. "Fuck you, Kouga! This is serious! I don't want anyone finding out who I am."

Kouga held up his hands. "Whoa, calm down, puppy boy! I'm sure that you're just overreacting, but if it'll make you feel any better, I know of this place out in the desert."

Inuyasha eyed him warily, wondering if it wasn't some hole he'd dug. Kouga rolled his eyes. "God, Inuyasha, you don't have to look so worried. It's actually an underground military facility that was probably used for nuclear weapons testing, but it's vacant. Everything cleaned out."

Inuyasha thought about the proposal. It sounded like a good idea. It would at least give him time to sort things out. He couldn't run forever.

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed. "Meet me back here at midnight." Kouga sighed, still not quite buying into Inuyasha's conspiracy theory. He knew Inuyasha's reasons for keeping a low profile, but sometimes his paranoia got the best of him.

"Fine. Here, midnight." Kouga repeated, his gaze already roaming the bar in search of the waitress. "You know you should relax, maybe get laid or – "

Kouga turned back to Inuyasha but found that he'd already disappeared.

>

"Kagome, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Kagome smiled as she returned Miroku's enthusiastic hug. He squeezed her tightly, his hands rubbing her back. Kagome smacked him on the back of the head.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see." She chided. He grinned at her, stepping aside so she could enter the spacious two-story townhome. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Kagome couldn't help laughing. She could never really be upset with Miroku. He was too charming to stay mad at.

"What was that about old habits dying hard?"

Kagome turned to see her old friend entering the hallway from the livingroom. She gave Miroku a knowing look. He gave her a brilliant smile.

"Nothing, sweetheart." He told her, giving her a peck on the cheek. Sango shook her head with a grin before turning to Kagome.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to visit. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me!" Sango pouted as she gave her friend a hug. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Is that even possible?" She joked. Sango leaned back and gave her friend a mock glare.

"I meant that in a good way!" Kagome said quickly. Sango laughed and motioned her into the livingroom.

"So what brings you out here?" Sango asked once they were all seated. Kagome shook her head. "Before I talk shop, I want to hear how your honeymoon is going?"

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and it was clear that they were both floating on cloud nine.

"Well, it's no trip to the Bahamas, but we make do." Miroku said slyly. Sango's cheeks instantly flared up. Kagome bit back a smile, not wanting to embarrass her friend any further.

"Glad to hear that," Kagome said. Miroku reached over and cupped Sango's cheek. "As long as I'm with the love of my life, I'm happy." Sango melted at his touch, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality. Seeing this, Kagome now regretted her reason for coming over.

"You're really gonna hate me after I tell you why I'm here," Kagome said, bursting their bubble. They glanced at her, their gazes wary.

"I knew there had to be some other ulterior motive," Sango said triumphantly. "What is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath and dove right in, beginning with news of the Demon Alliance's plans and ending with the mission. Once she was finished, the room was engulfed in silence, making Kagome feel even worse.

"Wow," Miroku finally broke the silence, his expression a mixture of dismay and disbelief. "I...don't know what..." He trailed off, gazing down at the floor. Sango's reaction was similar to that of her husband's. Her hands were clutched in her lap, her gaze troubled.

"So another rebellion, huh?" She said softly. Kagome bit her lip, her heart breaking at the pain etched in her friend's face. It had to be hard for Sango, hearing about another rebellion. Her family had been killed during the Second Rebellion while fleeing Tokyo. Sango had arranged for them to join her in Utopia, but before they could make it to the transport station, they'd been gunned down by a group of demons. She'd never forgiven herself for not being there to protect them, although there was probably little she could've done.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you two into this, especially during your honeymoon, so I'll just – "

Sango rose to her feet quickly. "No, don't be sorry. I _want_ to be on the team." She said sternly. Miroku glanced at her, his expression conveying his concern.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" He asked. Sango gave a sharp nod of her head, her brown eyes hard and determined. "I'm positive, Miroku." She turned on her heel sharply and left the room. Kagome glanced at Miroku.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling guilty. He gave her a small smile, rising to his feet. "It's fine, Kag." He assured her. "She would've wanted this regardless if we were on our honeymoon or not." His expression turned serious. "She still carries around a lot of guilt about her family, so whatever will help her work through her feelings is fine with me."

Kagome stood. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, worried about Sango. Miroku gave her a quick hug, trying to reassure her. "We'll meet you at headquarters tomorrow morning."

She returned the hug, hoping he was right.

>

"Hey, puppy boy!"

Inuyasha grit his teeth, his hands itching to wrap themselves around Kouga's neck. If he didn't need the wolf demon's help at the moment, he'd gladly give into that urge.

"Were you followed?" He asked tersely, eyeing their surroundings. There were a few drunken demons talking loudly outside the bar, but that wasn't unusual considering where they were.

Kouga shook his head. "No, I wasn't followed and I think you should take it down a notch." He pointed at the bag slung over Inuyasha's shoulder. "That all you bringing with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It's all I need." He replied. The most important item, however, he preferred to keep closer to him. He felt it's familiar weight pressing against his back, stirring conflicting feelings of reassurance and resentment. It was the bane of his existence, the reason why he would never find peace. He glanced at Kouga.

"Let's go."

a/n: well, i hope the chap clears things up. well, hope you're likin the story so far! please leave reviews and let me know! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome focused on her heartbeat, pacing herself. She glanced at her watch. Four-thirty, right on schedule. She continued her light jog, following the usual route past Sweetling's Bakery, across Magnolia Avenue and up Decker Street to her final destination. Home.

As the steady pounding of Kagome's sneakers echoed throughout the empty streets, her focus faltered. As hard as she'd tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the mission. Was it foolish of her to hope that Sesshomaru's brother could actually be their savior? Was it foolish to cling to the belief that the end wasn't yet near?

Kagome frowned, pushing herself harder. Her breath was starting to come in short gasps, her lungs constricting painfully. She ignored the pain as she continued running in an all out sprint.

It _was_ foolish to keep hoping. Kagome's anger wasn't just directed toward herself, it was also directed at the people. She was angry that they put all their faith in the government, believing that Uncle Sam was the answer to all their problems. In truth, most of the time Uncle Sam didn't know what the hell was going on and turned to Elite for help. And in the end, it was always Uncle Sam who took all the credit.

Kagome wasn't bothered so much by the fact that Elite didn't get the recognition they were due, it was the fact that the public got sucked into the government's lies. Everyone had this false idea that Utopia was in no danger, that everything was fine since the last rebellion. The president kept spewing out lies and the public ate it up because it was what they wanted, what they _needed_ to believe.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome slowed down. She couldn't really blame them, though. Given the choice between facing a bleak future and living the present in blissful ignorance, it was easy to see why people would choose the latter.

Kagome came to a stop, bending over to catch her breath. She placed her hands on her knees, closing her eyes. She was tired of thinking about this, tired of losing sleep over the fate of the human race. After all, it wasn't her responsibility to worry about the human race. It was just her responsibility to save them.

Kagome stood and stretched her muscles, glancing up the street. Her apartment building was in view, its marble front gleaming in the fading moonlight. She jogged the short distance to the building and fished around in her pocket for the access card.

A rustling sound behind her caused her to freeze, her instincts kicking into high gear. Channeling her energy, Kagome spun around, pink energy bow glowing in her hands.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome dropped her hands, the bow dissipating. "What the hell are you doing here at this hour? And why the hell are you lurking in the bushes?" Kagome asked, glaring at the blonde-haired man standing before her.

Sanzo pointed at the lit cigarette between his lips. "I wasn't lurking, I was smoking. And to answer your first question," he shrugged lightly, throwing the cancer stick to the ground. "Couldn't sleep."

Kagome's expression softened, feeling ashamed for snapping at him. She'd never considered that the others might be plagued by the same thoughts that had kept her awake for much of the night.

"How about some coffee?" Kagome asked by way of apology. Sanzo nodded, following her through the electric glass doors. The lobby was quiet as the two made their way over to the bank of elevators.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Sanzo commented as they rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. Kagome sighed, leaning her head back against the mirrored wall. "No," she admitted with a wry smile. Sanzo returned her smile with one of his own, something rare for him. Kagome liked how the simple gesture enhanced his appearance. She wouldn't deny that Sanzo was more than a little attractive with his golden locks, aloof demeanor that always drove the women wild and ice blue gaze that could burn right through you. But when he smiled, it was a sight to see.

Kagome looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed for the direction her thoughts had taken. When she looked up again, Sanzo's gaze was trained on her, his expression as unreadable as ever. Kagome felt herself blushing, the hotness creeping up her neck.

Mercifully, the ding of the elevator announced they were at their destination and Kagome rushed through the doors.

"I've been...thinking about the mission." Kagome said quickly, brushing aside her earlier thoughts. Arriving in front of her apartment, Kagome pressed her hand to the small plasma screen that controlled the door's lock mechanism. She lifted her hand when her handprint was copied to the screen. A moment passed before the handprint disappeared and the words "Welcome home, Kagome" materialized in its place. The door slid open and Kagome stepped into the foyer. She heard the soft whoosh as the door slid closed behind Sanzo.

"Huh, no surprise." Sanzo muttered. Kagome walked down the hallway and through a swinging door off to the left. She flicked on a switch, flooding the kitchen in soft iridescent light.

"I still can't believe we're going outside the city gates," Sanzo continued as he leaned against the countertop, slightly shaking his head. "After the president's been preaching about how dangerous it is to travel outside Utopia and all the money that's gone into rebuilding the border walls, it just seems ludicrous."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she set about preparing the coffee. "I've thought about that too but who would be more better for the job than Elite? The CIA certainly couldn't handle such a task."

"Humph," Sanzo snorted. "You'd think they'd be a little more appreciative since we're saving their asses all the time." Kagome smiled, handing him a steaming cup of the dark brown liquid.

"You know why they treat us the way they do," she said quietly, taking a sip from her mug. Kagome saw the flash of anger cross his face before it disappeared.

"Yeah, because we're nothing but freaks to them."

His voice was hard, cold. Kagome looked away from Sanzo's gaze, not wanting to be reminded of their earlier days with Elite. It had been hell for all of them and it wasn't something Kagome liked to dwell on.

"I'm sorry." Sanzo said quietly, his gaze softening when he saw her apparent discomfort. Kagome looked up, giving him a small smile. "It's ok. You can make it up to me by treating me to breakfast."

Sanzo looked at her with mock disdain. "I'm not _that_ sorry." Kagome glared at him, a slight twinkle in her eye. "Oh, really? Well I guess I'll just have to make you sorry!" Without warning, she lunged at him. Sanzo, prepared for the unexpected, sidestepped her attack and swiftly moved behind her, locking his arms around her. Kagome struggled to move her arms, but Sanzo's grip was ironclad.

"Give it up, Kag. You know you can never beat me."

Kagome smirked, placing her hands on his legs. She let loose a small amount of energy, enough to shock Sanzo into loosening his grip. "No fair!" He protested. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, a satisfied smile on her face.

"So…breakfast?"

Sanzo sighed in mock defeat. "Fine. Breakfast."

>

"_Give it up, Sesshomaru! You're never gonna get your hands on Tessaiga!"_

_The dog demon peered at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you really think that you truly deserve such a weapon, Inuyasha? A mere hanyou like you doesn't even deserve to share the same blood as I."_

_Inuyasha bared his fangs, a growl starting low in his throat. "Well, if you wanna do something about it, then let's go!" His hands tightened around the hilt of his sword as he charged at his brother. Sesshomaru barely moved as he lifted an arm, a glowing green poison whip lashing out. Inuyasha sidestepped the whip and jumped in the air, Tessaiga raised above his head._

"_Foolish half-breed," Sesshomaru muttered as he unleashed another whip, this one wrapping around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha gasped in surprise as the whip squeezed his neck, swiftly bringing him face to face with the demon lord._

"_Pitiful!" Sesshomaru spat, replacing the whip with his hand. He flexed his claws, the razor-sharp tips digging into tender flesh. Inuyasha smirked. "Well, this pitiful half-breed managed to take your arm with no…problem." He gasped out the last words as Sesshomaru's grip tightened with each word. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed Inuyasha aside._

_Inuyasha winced as he hit the ground with a hard thud. His vision blurred for a second, but he quickly jumped to his feet, clutching Tessaiga with both hands._

"_You bastard! I'm not finished with you yet!"_

_Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha with a raised brow. "Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "I'll show you just how pitiful I am." He raced toward the demon lord, a determined look in his eye. Sesshomaru reached down and unsheathed Toukijin._

"_Always so reckless, Inuyasha." He ran full-force at Inuyasha, his movements quick and sure. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru. He knew that if he looked away even once, it would be a costly mistake. As he neared closer to his target, Inuyasha suddenly realized that Sesshomaru wasn't after him. His stance was too lax and his eyes were fixed on Tessaiga. He realized it was too late for him to do anything._

_Sesshomaru struck swiftly, watching the confused look on Inuyasha's face as Tessaiga was knocked from his grasp, instantly transforming to its original state as it landed a few feet away._

_Before Inuyasha had time to react, Sesshomaru breathed the one word that stopped him in his tracks._

"_Naraku."_

_Spears of electric energy crackled through the sky as Naraku appeared out of thin air, surrounded by a barrier. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the half-demon's manifestation._

"_So glad to see you again, Inuyasha." Naraku greeted him, a cold smile on his thin lips. Inuyasha growled, his hands clenched into fists. He should have known that this chance meeting with Sesshomaru was anything but. His brother was nothing if not a cold-hearted, calculating bastard._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_Naraku cocked his head to the side. "Now is that any way to talk to the person who is going to be the new owner of Tessaiga?" He walked over to Sesshomaru. "I think you should play nice if you don't want things to end –"_

"_Enough." Sesshomaru commanded, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha. "I didn't come here to talk, I came for Tessaiga. Get the sword, Naraku."_

_Inuyasha glared at the two, having no intention of handing over the sword. "If you think I'm gonna give you Tessaiga, you've got another thing coming."_

_Naraku laughed, the sound cold and unnatural. "And who is going to stop me?" Naraku taunted. He moved toward the dormant weapon, but no sooner had the words left his mouth when an arrow whizzed through the air, nearly piercing through the half-demon's barrier. Inuyasha turned to see Kikyou standing behind him, bow raised._

"_I told you to stay away!" He said harshly, suddenly concerned for her safety. Kikyou's eyes narrowed, trained on the dark-haired demon looking at her coldly. "I sensed Naraku's aura and knew something was amiss. Seems I was right." She lowered the bow and walked to Inuyasha's side._

"_You're so predictable, Kikyou." Naraku chuckled. Inuyasha glanced from Kikyou to Naraku, something nagging at him. Maybe it was the look in Naraku's eyes or the convenience of the whole meeting, but something wasn't right. Sensing the immediate danger of the situation, Inuyasha sprinted over to where Tessaiga lay, scooping up the fallen sword._

"_So predictable," Naraku muttered again as a tentacle shot out, heading straight for Kikyou. Inuyasha realized his mistake, realized the trap that had been set. He moved toward Kikyou, but Sesshomaru's poison whip prevented him from going any further. He was knocked back, his head hitting a rock. This time, Inuyasha couldn't stop his vision from swimming before him, objects blurring into one another._

_Fighting against the pain, Inuyasha struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on Tessaiga. His eyes widened as he watched Naraku's tentacle pierce Kikyou's body, a look of surprised pain on her face. The bow dropped from her loose grasp, her arms reaching out._

"_Inu…yasha." She gasped, her eyes pleading. Inuyasha reached out to her, but was pounded with another poison whip. Naraku's tentacle retracted, bringing Kikyou with it. He held Kikyou's limp body in his arms, looking down at her with cold eyes._

"_Now I will possess the Shikon no Tama and it's all thanks to you, Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha shook with anger, momentarily forgetting his wounds. He grasped Tessaiga tightly, feeling it transform. "Get your fucking hands off her!" He shouted, racing toward them. Naraku rose in the barrier bubble._

"_I suggest you take care of your little brother, Lord Sesshomaru, if we're to take Tessaiga."_

_Inuyasha pushed himself faster, sensing that Naraku would escape if he didn't do something now. Sesshomaru readied Toukijin, intending to get rid of his bothersome half-brother once and for all. A slight frown marred his perfect features as he studied the look on the hanyou's face, a look he hadn't seen before now._

_Raising Tessaiga over his head, Inuyasha howled, "KAZE NO KIZU!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, sensing the power behind the attack. He braced himself against the attack, feeling Tenseiga pulse at his side._

_A powerful blast emitted from the sword, blazing a trail toward Sesshomaru. Naraku studied the scene below him, impressed by Tessaiga's powerful display. "No wonder the dog demon has such a strong desire for the weapon," he murmured. _

_The blast engulfed everything in its path, scorching the landscape. When the dust settled, Sesshomaru stood glaring at the younger half-demon. There seemed to be a silent battle going on within him, his body rigid with rage._

_With a huff of disgust, Sesshomaru rose in the air, a light blue mist materializing beneath him. Inuyasha called out hoarsely, his strength failing him as he fell to his knees._

"_Kikyou…" he whispered brokenly, knowing he'd failed her._

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, the whisper echoing in his ears. He felt droplets of sweat slide off his body, his hair plastered to his face.

"Another fucking dream," he muttered in the darkness, running a hand through his moist locks. The air inside the abandoned military bunker was stifling. He closed his eyes, images of Kikyou's blood-spattered face haunting him. No matter where he was or what he was doing, memories of that day always followed him, grim reminders of what a failure he was.

"Goddammit!" He yelled, his frustrations getting the best of him. He'd walked right into Sesshomaru and Naraku's trap, foolishly believing that he was keeping Kikyou safe. In the end, she'd paid for his stupidity. Naraku had gotten what he wanted; the Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru, however, had not gotten what he wanted and that was what kept Inuyasha on the run. Still, the Shikon no Tama in the wrong hands spelled trouble and Inuyasha could only guess as to what their intentions were. With rumors of a third rebellion floating around, Inuyasha figured they'd make their aim known soon enough.

Taking a deep breath, he sat up, wrapping his hands loosely around his knees. A thick blanket of sadness settled over him, crushing him. Kikyou had counted on him and he'd let her down. He couldn't blame Sesshomaru or Naraku. The blame lay squarely on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He hoped that her soul had found peace, but knew that he didn't deserve her forgiveness. There was no forgiving putting the one you love in harm's way and he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it.

"I promise, Kikyou."

>

"So that's the mission in a nutshell."

Kagome let out a deep breath, her gaze instantly finding Sanzo's. He was staring at the squat, balding man standing before them as if he were on fire doing a jig while reciting the pledge of allegiance. She would have found it comical were it not for the seriousness of the situation. Sanzo opened his mouth, but before he could say something that Kagome would regret, she spoke up.

"We were led to believe, Mr. President, that the mission would consist solely of retrieving Sesshomaru's brother. We weren't aware that surveillance would be part of the job." She folded her hands in her lap, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but finding the task difficult.

"And frankly, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with splitting up my team."

Franklin Pierce, better known as President of the United States, or what was left of it, frowned at the raven-haired woman sitting at the conference table. He saw the stubborn tilt of her chin, the hard glint in her eyes. Despite her appearance, he knew she wasn't one to be tangled with. He sighed, trying his best not to sound too tyrannical.

"I understand your hesitations, Ms. Higurashi, but now is not the time for caution. We absolutely _cannot _have another rebellion and I'll do anything to keep that from happening."

Kagome, like the rest of her companions, heard the note of finality in the president's voice. He made it crystal clear that there would be no room for discussion on the topic. With a resigned sigh, she glanced at her friends, silently apologizing.

"I understand," she said quietly. President Pierce gave them a strained smile before preparing to leave. "Now, if there are no more questions, I'll leave you all to prepare for the mission." He turned to exit the room, two CIA agents flanking him.

"May God be with you," he told them, turning briefly to face them. He couldn't help feeling guilty as he left the room. He was staking so much on those four people, knowing that they were risking more than any mere mortal should have to. But that was what they did; it was their job to do what other mere mortals couldn't.

Silence was left in the wake of the president's departure. Kagome looked to Sanzo, who was staring out the window. Sango and Miroku were likewise in their own worlds. Kagome could understand what they were feeling at the moment because she was feeling it also; a feeling of utter and complete fear. Although they would never admit to it, it was a feeling they were all experiencing.

"I bet you two wished you'd turned down my offer, huh?" Kagome joked feebly. Sango looked up, startled. After a few seconds, she smiled, shaking her head firmly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she told her.

"Humph," Sanzo snorted. "Can't say I feel the same way." Despite his gruffness, Kagome knew he felt the same as Sango. She turned to Miroku. "And what about you, Miroku?"

He gave her a bright smile, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "Where my sweet Sango goes, I follow." Sango blushed, a slight smile gracing her lips. Sanzo rolled his eyes and Kagome giggled, feeling her mood lighten considerably. Knowing her friends were behind her on this warmed her heart.

"Thank you guys," she said, a feeling of gratitude welling up inside. "I seriously don't know what I'd do without you all."

Sanzo stood up, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a carton of cigarettes. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this touchy-feely shit is not my style, so before you start breaking into song and dance I'm going to get out of here and get a head start on packing."

Kagome smiled. In his own brusque way, Sanzo was right. If they had to leave by tonight, then they all needed to pack and rest up.

"I think we all need to do the same," Kagome said, standing also. Her expression suddenly turned serious, her chocolate orbs flashing.

"I want you all to go into this mission in full battle mode. This isn't going to be a walk in the park."

"More like a walk in hell," Sanzo muttered. Kagome threw him a sharp look, instantly shutting him up. "Whatever needs to be done, do it. Whatever needs to be taken care of, take care of it. I want your minds focused on the mission when the time comes. Got it?"

They all nodded their heads, knowing Kagome was the one in charge now.

"Good. I'll see you all at Elite headquarters at seven sharp."

a/n: hope u like the chap and continue reading! and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome unloaded her car and handed the keys to the young man waiting patiently nearby.

"Not one scratch on my car, understand?" She said, one eyebrow raised. The young man nodded his head solemnly, hurrying around to the driver's side. Kagome watched the man drive off; feeling the familiar pang of worry that she always felt when she left her car at headquarters for the duration of her missions. There were few things she cared more for than her car.

She turned and walked inside the large high-rise that housed Elite headquarters. As she rode the elevator up to the briefing room, Kagome tried to quell the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was nothing unusual, getting nervous before heading out on a mission, but that didn't make her any less annoyed at her reaction.

As she stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the end of the hall, she nodded her head at the other Elite operatives, not missing the hint of respect and sadness. In their eyes, she was already dead.

When she arrived at the briefing room, she was surprised to find that she was the last to arrive. Miroku and Sango were sitting together, talking in hushed tones. Sanzo was standing by the window, gazing out at the city skyline while K was sitting in her usual spot at the head of the table, sifting through some papers. All eyes turned to her as she closed the door behind her.

"I see the gang's all here," Kagome said, letting the bag slide off her shoulder and onto the floor. She took a seat next to K. "So is everything ready?"

K gave a short shake of her head. "Not just yet. I'm waiting for Shi –"

Before K could finish the sentence, the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, K! I was trying to put the finishing touches on the weapons and gadgets and then I had to make sure that there were enough for everyone and then –"

"Shippou!" K interrupted the young man's tirade, her jaw ticking in annoyance. The flustered young man stood in the middle of the room, his fuzzy red ears twitching in confusion. Kagome had to stifle a laugh, noticing that Miroku and Sango were doing the same. Sanzo shared K's sentiment, an irritated expression on his handsome face.

Kagome quickly came to the young fox demon's rescue, pointing to the briefcase he held. "What kind of goodies did you make for us this time?" She asked, excited to see the array of gadgets he'd cooked up. As much as Shippou got teased for his clumsy, youthful exuberance, no one could dispute his technological genius.

As if remembering his reason for being there, Shippou excitedly set the briefcase on the table, popping it open. Miroku let out a low whistle, eyeing the briefcase's contents. Sanzo walked closer, impressed with Shippou's work.

Shippou smiled proudly. K nodded her head approvingly, obviously as pleased as everyone else. He certainly had outdone himself this time.

"So give us some background on these bad boys," Kagome said.

"Well," Shippou began, taking out one of the biggest of the weapons in the briefcase. "This is what I've nicknamed the Stunner. It has a range of up to two hundred feet and a one hundred percent accuracy rate." He held the gleaming black weapon gingerly. "This weapon packs enough voltage to immobilize your target for exactly fifteen minutes."

He passed the small gun-like weapon to Kagome, who inspected it closely before passing it on. "Next," Shippou continued, "is the multi-purpose vest I've created." He plucked a thin black vest from the case, holding it out in front of him. It looked like an ordinary bullet-proof vest, nothing special standing out.

"What's so great about it?" Sanzo spoke up, his tone skeptical. The fox demon grinned secretively. "It may _look_ ordinary, but it's anything but. Not only is it bullet-proof, it also protects against heat."

"You mean it's also fire-proof?" Sango asked in surprise. Shippou nodded triumphantly. "So if a demon tries to fry you with his fire balls or fire breath, you're virtually indestructible!"

K glanced at her watch before looking to Shippou. "We really should be getting on with the briefing so…"

Shippou took the hint and hurriedly finished his presentation. "The final weapon is really more a nifty gadget that will get you out of a tight spot." He reached into the briefcase and removed a single leaf. Kagome glanced at the others, seeing the confusion mirrored on their faces.

"Umm, Shippou, how is a leaf going to get us out of _any_ kind of situation?" Kagome asked tentatively, not wanting to hurt the younger man's feelings. Shippou waved a hand at her excitedly. "It's more potent that it looks," he said enthusiastically. Taking a step back, he flung the leaf to the ground and was instantly surrounded by a cloud of smoke. When the thick gray smoke cleared, there stood in front of the small group six Shippous.

"What the hell?" Sanzo muttered. Miroku and Sango stared dumbfounded while Kagome stared wide-eyed. The six Shippous giggled and waved hello.

"See what I mean?" The Shippous asked. Kagome smiled, thoroughly impressed by Shippou's trick. "So the leaf makes us multiply, confusing the enemy as to which one is the real us."

The Shippous nodded. "The false ones will mimic whatever movements you make. But," he said as another cloud of smoke erupted around him. "The effect only lasts a few minutes." This time Shippou was alone, his clones evaporating with the smoke.

"Good job, Shippou." Kagome congratulated the young fox demon. He blushed and shuffled his feet. "It was nothing," he responded shyly. "Along with these weapons, you'll also be issued standard weaponry and technical gear."

"Now that we have that squared away, let's get down to the briefing," K said. She proceeded to brief them over the fine details of the mission. Once she was finished, she looked to Kagome.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Kagome nodded her head firmly. "Alright," K said as she stood up. She held out her hand. Kagome grasped it, giving it a firm shake. "Remember to keep your communicator on at all times and good luck." K shook the remaining team members' hands before exiting the room.

Kagome turned to the others. "Well, let's get our things and head down to the dispatch area." She gathered her bags and was about to follow the others when Shippou stopped her.

"Hey, Kagome," he started nervously, twisting his hands. Kagome glanced back at him, her expression questioning. He sighed.

"Be careful, ok? I mean, I know you always are but…" His expression was troubled. "There's just something about this mission that bothers me."

Kagome gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him despite her own feelings of misgiving. "Don't worry about me, Shippou. I'll be back."

The young fox demon turned sad eyes on her. Kagome was reminded of the first time she'd met Shippou. He was just a child then, an orphan living on the streets. Kagome had come upon him back when demon and human relations were somewhat civil. She'd had an immediate affinity for the fox demon, taken in by his innocent charm.

Ever since that day, Kagome had cared for Shippou as if he were her own little brother, becoming fiercely protective of him. Even when she'd moved to Utopia and was told to ditch the young demon, Kagome had refused. The only way around the cardinal rule had been to include him as a member of Elite. He'd started out as a mail boy, but as time went on, it was clear that he had a knack for technology. Now he was head of the Technologies Department.

"Do you promise?" He asked, his voice small and unsure. Kagome had to turn her face away, afraid he'd see the telltale glimmer in her eyes. She didn't want him to take it as a sign that she was saying good-bye for good. No, she simply hated causing him any sadness. He'd already had his fair share and Kagome didn't want to add to it.

"I promise," she whispered, walking out of the room. Once Kagome was inside the elevator heading down to dispatch, she allowed herself a small moment of weakness. A single salty tear trekked down her cheek, splashing to the floor.

She was leaving so much behind and for what?

"For hope," she whispered just as the elevator doors slid open.

She walked over to where her friends were gathered next to a transport tank, a behemoth among regular vehicles, specifically built for rough terrain. Despite their size, the tanks could reach speeds of up to sixty miles per hour. Each transport tank was equipped with the latest technology, small sleeping cubicles and a holding cell, which was usually used for captured demons.

Kagome handed her bags to one of the tank loaders and took a deep breath. "Well, this is it. Anybody having second thoughts?" She looked from one person to the next, none willing to bail out now.

"Well, then let's get going. Miroku, you'll drive first shift with Sango on navigation and Sanzo and I will work communication." Miroku and Sango nodded before climbing up into the tank. Sanzo turned to Kagome, his expression mildly worried.

"You alright?" He asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "As alright as I can be given the situation."

He gave a sound of indifference. "That little runt give you a hard time?" Kagome smiled, knowing he was referring to Shippou. Sanzo and Shippou shared a special relationship, one in which Shippou was constantly trying to impress Sanzo and Sanzo, in turn, was always trying to _act_ unimpressed. Despite Sanzo's annoyance with the young fox demon's over eagerness, deep down Kagome knew he liked him, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"No, he was just a little sad about the whole thing, which is understandable. He's afraid he'll lose me like he lost his parents." Kagome said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Sanzo sighed. "Well, as long as I'm with you, nothing bad is going to happen."

Kagome glanced at him, surprised. He shrugged before turning to climb in the tank after Miroku and Sango. Kagome shook her head, not even attempting to decipher Sanzo's true meaning.

With a sigh, she followed after her teammates, focusing on the treacherous road ahead of them.

>

Inuyasha took a breather, flopping down in the gritty dirt. Sweat poured off him in buckets, his ponytail sticking to his bare back. He took a long swig from the water bottle at his side and peered up at the sun. Most people wouldn't bother stepping outside in ninety-plus heat, but here he was, training in ninety-plus heat in the _desert_ no less.

He was used to such conditions, however. He could adapt to whatever environment he was thrown in.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Inuyasha climbed to his feet, gripping the handle of the sword sticking out of the sand. He felt an instant rush of power, something that could only be attributed to his father, who'd once been a lord among demons. As Inuyasha went through his usual training routine, he reflected on his present situation.

Ever since his fight with Sesshomaru and Naraku, he'd been on the run. Some would call it cowardice; some would call it a smart move. Inuyasha called it what it really was, biding his time. He hadn't been strong enough or nearly cunning enough to defeat Sesshomaru and Naraku and for that, the one he loved above all else had paid for it. Keeping out of sight gave him time to hone his skills, build his strength until he was ready to face them.

Inuyasha was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't sense the other presence that had joined him. Almost.

He turned sharply, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed his surroundings. There were a few bramble bushes here and there and a couple of small sandy hills, but other than that, there were no other possible hiding places. His gaze settled on one hill in particular, knowing without seeing that it was there that he would find the prowler.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha took off for the hill, taking a flying leap. He landed neatly on the other side of the small sand hill, his expression registering annoyance once he saw who it was. His hand snaked out and grabbed the offending demon, yanking him forward.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Inuyasha ground out between gritted teeth, his eyes flashing crimson. The smaller monkey demon gulped, his eyes darting about in panic. Inuyasha sighed.

"I asked you a question, you little fucker! Who the hell are you and why are you following me?"

"Umm, well, you see," the monkey demon stammered, a sheepish grin on his face. "I, umm, well, I'm lost and I was hoping you'd give me directions to –"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the little shit actually think he'd believe such an obvious crock of bull? The heat wearing on his already threadbare patience, Inuyasha tired of the game the boy was playing. Raising Tessaiga, he pulled back; ready to gut the boy where he stood. A blast of blue light exploded by his side and Tessaiga flew from his hands. Inuyasha turned in surprise, the boy slipping from his grip.

A tall, lean dark-haired man stood behind him, a pleasant smile on his face. He held up a warning finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, his agreeable tone belying the seriousness of his words. Inuyasha glared at him, his claws flexing.

"And who the fuck are _you_?"

The man looked past the angry hanyou to the monkey shuffling his feet in the sand. "I take it you blew your cover?" The monkey pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Hakkai, he's a _dog _demon! He has the extra advantage of having a super sense of smell. Like a bloodhound," the monkey demon muttered the last part to himself. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"What did you say, you little shit!" Inuyasha bellowed, turning on the startled monkey demon. Before he had a chance to grab the boy, the taller man stepped in, that same infuriating smile on his face.

"Now, now. We're all adults here. There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to get along peacefully…" The sentence trailed off as Inuyasha executed a quick back flip, landing a few feet away. Before the two startled demons could react, he swept the sword through the sand, sending a brown wave toward the two demons. They scrambled out of the way, covering their eyes as the grainy dirt scratched against their skin. Once the sand had settled, they knew that they'd lost him. Again.

Hakkai turned to his partner. "K isn't going to like this, Goku." The monkey demon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but in the meantime, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Hakkai gave an incredulous shake of his head, amazed by the younger demon's erratic attention span. As always, he relented, choosing to placate the monkey demon rather than face the consequences, which consisted of listening to him whine and complain. As they started to make their way back toward their camp, Hakkai's thoughts turned to the demon they'd been sent to track down. He still wasn't sure if this was the right guy, but there was something about him…

Whatever the case turned out to be, Hakkai knew that this time, he would make it virtually impossible for the two to find him.

>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Inuyasha looked around the dingy room, his lips curled in disgust. The confined space was covered in a fine sheen of grit and grime, looking as if it hadn't been cleaned in decades. For a brief moment, he considered sleeping outside for the night.

'_And what about keeping out of view?'_

He sighed, knowing that this was the best solution, despite the less than appealing appearance. He threw his bag in a corner and sat down on the edge of the small bed, which looked suspiciously like a cot.

After managing to give those two demons the slip, he'd grabbed his stuff from the underground bunker and headed for the nearest town, stumbling upon this shithole of a motel. He knew it was only a matter of time before the other two demons came looking for him, but at least he was relatively secure for the night. What the hell did they want from him? Were they spies for the Demon Alliance? He sighed and looked up at the watermarked ceiling, plotting his next move.

The farther away from California he got, the better off he'd be until he was ready to confront Sesshomaru and Naraku. It was there that they'd set up the Demon Alliance, the epicenter of all that was evil. It was going to be slow trekking on foot, unless he got in touch with Kouga, who had contacts in the demon black market. Anything Inuyasha needed, Kouga would know how to get.

First thing in the morning, he would give the mangy wolf a call. Maybe he'd head south…or better yet, maybe he should head east. As he thought of the possibilities, he got up and went to check the small bathroom attached to the room. As expected, the bathroom was no better than the rest of the room. Not only was there an unbearable stench permeating throughout the small room, there were also suspicious-looking dark brown stains on the toilet and tile floor.

"Fucking great," he mumbled with a shake of his head. He was paying eighty bucks for this shit! He knew threatening the owner would do no good; lodgings were scarce and demons did what they had to do to survive, even if that meant ripping other demons off.

The thought of sleeping here made him shudder. After giving it some serious thought, he had to give in to the demands of his tired body. The training plus his hurried getaway had left him completely exhausted and drained.

Collapsing down on the bed, he blocked out the musty smell that clung to the bed sheets, instead calling forth that elusive tendril of sleep that seemed to beckon him from the edge of consciousness. As he felt himself being pulled into the black void that was sleep, a stray thought haunted him.

'_She'll be waiting for you there.'_

_ >_

"K says Agents Hakkai and Goku will meet up with us this afternoon near the Death Plains." Miroku announced. Kagome nodded before returning her attention back to Sanzo. They had switched duties with Miroku and Sango after crossing what used to be Kentucky into the desolation that was Illinois. Whole cities had been decimated, leaving behind skeletal frames here and there.

Kagome kept up with navigation while Sanzo guided the vehicle over the uneven highway.

"So we're meeting up with those idiots, huh?" He snorted. Kagome leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes briefly. "They're not so bad, Sanzo," she reasoned. True, Goku was a little childish at times and Hakkai could be maddeningly agreeable when faced with adversity, but when it came down to it, the two were formidable when they had a job to do. They were two of the best field agents Elite had to offer.

Sanzo shrugged, reaching for the pack of cigarettes he'd stashed on the dashboard. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't think so after spending weeks on end with them." He muttered, shoving one slender stick between his lips and lighting the tip with a match. He was referring to the undercover mission he'd been on with the two a few months back. They'd been assigned to track and capture one particularly nasty demon with a penchant for eating little children. Once they'd returned from the mission, Sanzo had let K know in no uncertain terms that he refused to ever be paired with the two demons again.

Kagome smiled and studied him. "You know, Sanzo, I think you actually enjoyed going on that mission with Hakkai and Goku," she teased. Sanzo gave her a look that said "Are you kidding me?" She nodded her head knowingly. "You can deny it all you want, but I think you bonded with them."

Sanzo remained mute, a scowl on his face. Kagome glanced back at Miroku and Sango. The two seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion of sorts. All Kagome could make out were the words "flirt" and "asshole".

"So this guy that K says Hakkai and Goku have been trailing, do you think it's him?" Sanzo asked, glancing over at her. Kagome frowned, biting her lower lip. "It sounds a little far-fetched," she responded honestly. "I mean, the description doesn't even mesh with Sesshomaru's. To be perfectly frank, I think we're chasing a pipe dream here."

"Yeah, well, Hakkai and Goku seem to think there's something there," Sanzo said. Kagome sighed and looked out at the bleak landscape, her thoughts turning to the notorious demon lord. If he really did have a brother, what had happened between the two of them to cause one to go on the run? The question stuck in her mind, demanding an answer.

Sanzo looked over at his dark-haired companion, noticing her thoughtful expression. He left her to her thoughts, finding himself gazing at her profile. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, a perfect contrast to her ivory skin.

Taking a long drag from the cigarette, he clutched the steering wheel tightly, annoyed by his thoughts. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, thinking about Kagome. And not in _friend_ sort of way, either. He'd always had sort of a thing for her, even when they were kids, but now, it went deeper than that. If he didn't know any better, he'd call it

lov –

"Sanzo, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her, his thoughts dispelling. She cocked her head and asked, "What were you thinking about?" He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Nothing," he responded vaguely. Kagome dismissed his behavior as usual Sanzo-ness and repeated her question. "What do you think could've happened between Sesshomaru and his brother to make them enemies?"

Sanzo thought about the question for a few moments before replying, "Maybe they just never got along. That sort of thing happens a lot between siblings, especially when they have to compete with each other. Anyway," he said, "like you said, this whole thing is probably some rumor that doesn't hold a shred of truth."

"Yeah," Kagome responded absent-mindedly. For some reason, she was curious to know what had driven the two brothers apart.

>

His mind was restless. He'd woken up in the early hours of the morning, just as the sky was beginning to take on a gray tint that signaled night would soon fade. He rose from behind the desk in his study and walked out to the adjoining balcony, looking out over the grounds.

A few demons were situated in various positions, keeping guard. It wasn't necessary to have them; no demon would dare step foot on these grounds unless invited. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

A million thoughts raced through his head, giving him a slight headache. Demons were losing faith in the Demon Alliance. He heard the whispers; he knew what they were saying. They were tired of fighting only to be defeated. They didn't have nearly enough troops to fight another war.

A slight grimace marred his faultless features. It didn't help that Naraku and that wind bitch Kagura plotted against him at every turn. They thought he didn't know, but he knew everything that happened in his domain. They would be dealt with, but for the time being, he still needed their services.

Turning sharply on his heel, he made his way through the darkened halls and up the main staircase until he reached his bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him, he shrugged the white silk robe from his shoulders and climbed onto the king-sized bed.

The sheets rustled as the figure already lying in the bed stirred.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice said softly in the darkness. He turned on his side, reaching out to bring the body closer to his own. He could see her cinnamon orbs sparkling up at him in the darkness, questioning. He leaned in and nipped at her lower lip, his tongue darting out to tease the corners of her mouth.

Her body melted against his own, her hands placed lightly on his chest. He knew that she wondered what was on his mind, but for the moment, he wanted to get lost in her, to feed the need that the mere sight of her awakened in him.

A sense of urgency overtook him and he quickly deepened the kiss, rolling her over so that he was looking down at her. He could smell her arousal, the scent like a heady aphrodisiac that went straight to his groin. With a low growl, he ripped the soft pink camisole from her body, letting his eyes roam hungrily over her smooth curves.

She shuddered under his gaze, her eyes pleading. He teased her, bucking his hips forward so that she could feel him.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed in a soft whimper. A small smile graced his lips as he cocked his head. "What is it that you want, priestess?"

She looked up at him boldly, her eyes flashing. "You, Sesshomaru."

His eyes gleamed as he took her, all thoughts of betrayal leaving his mind. The only thing that mattered right now was him and Kikyo.

>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Sesshomaru made his way down the main staircase, he was greeted by the sound of shouting.

"You idiotic little prick! Why didn't you tear them apart when you saw them?" Kagura roared at a very panicked-looking demon. His eyes darted from Kagura's menacing glare to the front door, taking a tiny step back.

"Oh no you don't, you –"

"What's going on here?"

Both heads turned to the tall, imposing demon standing at the bottom of the stairs, his expression holding a hint of annoyance. Kagura threw her hands in the air.

"This, this _imbecile_ has something to tell you," she said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. The offending demon's eyes bulged at the prospect of having to tell the demon lord anything, much less something that was definitely bad news.

Sesshomaru eyed the bear demon, one eyebrow arched questioningly. The demon withered under the dog demon's icy glare. "What could you possibly have to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Go on," Kagura prodded, her ruby eyes gleaming maliciously. Sesshomaru could barely restrain his irritation. He hated for his time to be wasted so frivolously.

"If you have nothing to say then –"

"I-I saw a tank e-early this morning," the bear demon blurted out, cringing once the words were out. Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence, his eyes narrowing.

"A…tank?" He repeated. The bear demon nodded meekly, his gaze glued to the floor. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagura, who was glaring at the bear demon's bent head.

"Yeah, a tank heading toward Death Valley and he just let it go about its business!" Kagura's hands balled into fists by her side, her notorious fan dangling just inches away. Before she could do something stupid, Sesshomaru walked toward the two.

"What kind of tank was it?" He asked the bear demon. The bear demon looked up quickly, his forehead starting to perspire. "Umm, it was big and gray…a type I've never seen before."

Sesshomaru quickly turned on his heel, paying no heed to Kagura's startled expression.

"Get Naraku and meet me in the study."

"But what –"

"Now!" Sesshomaru commanded, his voice holding a steely edge. Kagura glared at his retreating form before going in search of Naraku. Now was not the time for petty arguments. They had bigger problems to worry about.

>

As Kagome climbed out of the tank, she greeted the two demons with a bright smile.

"Goku! Hakkai! How are you?"

The taller of the two returned the smile with one of his own. "Considering the circumstances, I'd say we're pretty good."

Goku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Going without food is _not_ what _I_ call pretty good!"

A snort of derision sounded from behind Kagome. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sanzo.

"Restricting your diet to two meals a day hardly qualifies as going without food, you stupid monkey," he muttered with a disgusted shake of his head. Kagome saw the look of hurt that flashed through the monkey's eyes before he lowered his head, shuffling his feet in the sand. She felt a little sorry for him, knowing how much he admired Sanzo, but they had more important matters to discuss.

"So where do you think our target went?" She asked Hakkai, her tone brisk and to the point. Hakkai sighed, a slight frown on his handsome face.

"I can't say for certain, but I think he may have headed for Sutter's Creek. It's about three miles west of here."

Kagome nodded. She turned to Miroku. "Go pull up the coordinates on the map and give me a digital layout of the area." Miroku nodded and disappeared inside the tank. Sango glanced around. "Is it safe out here?"

Hakkai followed her wary gaze. "I haven't sensed any demonic auras so I'm pretty sure we're in the clear." Kagome glanced at him, hearing the rest of the unspoken sentence. _For now_.

She motioned toward the heavy duty tent that served as the two operatives' sleeping quarters. While they were undercover, they were afforded few amenities; having to rely on the little money they were given by Elite. It was imperative that they blend in and that meant living meagerly. Since the rebellions began, demons didn't have the financial stability that they'd once had. That was a luxury only afforded to demons in positions of power, meaning the Demon Alliance.

"Pack up your stuff and put it in the tank. You'll stay with us tonight." Kagome told them. Hakkai and Goku went to pack up their belongings while Kagome turned to Sanzo and Sango.

"Once we get a printout of the area, we'll decide on our next course of action."

>

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but why all the fuss over one little tank?"

Sesshomaru and Kagura both gave the half-demon a look of disbelief. If the situation weren't so serious at the moment, he would have gladly shown the half-demon one of his poison whips.

"The reason for all the fuss, as you put it," Sesshomaru said quietly, "is that a tank signifies a human presence…and humans signify trouble."

A small smile formed on Naraku's thin lips, his eyes gleaming. "But, my lord, surely we can handle a few humans. We are, after all, the superior species."

Sesshomaru suppressed the growl that threatened to break free. He didn't miss the hint of mockery in Naraku's tone when he referred to Sesshomaru as lord. He wanted what Sesshomaru had…_everything_ that Sesshomaru had.

"That may be so, Naraku, but they wouldn't be ordinary humans. It's highly possible that we're dealing with government agents, maybe CIA or…"

"Elite," Kagura finished, a frown marring her features. Sesshomaru nodded, leaning back in his chair. The room was blanketed in silence, each demon left to their own thoughts.

'_Why would Elite be traveling outside Utopia?'_

For the first time in Sesshomaru's life, a feeling of uncertainty swept over him. Of course they would know how foolish it was to leave the golden city of human civilization, so what could possibly have motivated them to do the unthinkable?

"Perhaps this is an assassination attempt," Naraku suggested, his voice nearly giddy at the thought.

'_Perhaps they've finally decided to take out that pompous ass Sesshomaru! I certainly won't do anything to stand in their way if that's the case!'_

Naraku smiled to himself, pleased with the thought. Sesshomaru leveled his gaze on the dark-haired demon.

"Perhaps," he said vaguely. He highly doubted it, though. The Demon Alliance was too heavily guarded, even for the talented members of Elite. That feeling swept over him again, making him shift in his seat. There were stories told about Elite and what they could do…but no one knew the real truth. No one knew what they were really capable of.

And that was what had Sesshomaru on edge.

>

"I want Hakkai and Goku on street level. Miroku and Sango will stay behind and navigate. Sanzo and I," Kagome said, glancing around the small group, "will take the underground route."

Miroku, upon pulling up the layout of the small city of Sutter's Creek, had discovered that the town was built on a series of intricate underground passages. It was unclear as to what the passages had been used for, although Kagome had an idea that it was for military purposes. All these desert towns had some kind of hidden military aspect.

Since Hakkai and Goku would be inconspicuous in the streets, Kagome had decided that it would be better for her and Sanzo to travel an alternate route. She didn't want to alert the demons to their presence.

When she was sure everyone was clear on their duties, she called it a day. Night was falling and they had an early schedule set for the next day. They'd need a good night's sleep.

As she lay in the small bed, tucked away in her cubicle, she stared up at the ceiling. Kagome hoped against hope that they'd find something at Sutter's Creek, even if it turned out to be the tiniest shred of a lead.

She let out a small sigh, feeling a dull ache start up in her temples. She didn't want to think too hard about it because if she did, she'd give herself one killer of a migraine.

"You know, if you frown too much your face will get stuck like that."

Kagome glanced over at the blonde standing in the entrance of her cubicle. She motioned for him to join her, scooting over as far against the wall as she could. Sanzo made his way over to the small bed, stretching out beside Kagome. He folded his arms behind his head.

"It's funny _you_ would say something like that," Kagome joked. "I mean, as much as you frown it's a wonder it's not a permanent fixture."

Sanzo peered at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not funny," he muttered. Kagome grinned and rested her head on his arm. She didn't think anything of it; it was something that just came naturally. He was her rock when she needed strength, her calm when she needed stability. However, something was different. Kagome felt a tingle of electricity shoot through her when she made contact with him, a small flare that shot through her.

'_What is going on with me lately?'_

A touch or look from Sanzo wasn't so innocent anymore. There seemed to be some sort of hidden meaning behind his words. Kagome could admit to herself that it wasn't just Sanzo, though. It was her, too. She looked at Sanzo in a whole new light…looked at like he wasn't just her best friend.

She glanced over at him, realizing that he'd fallen asleep. His hair fell over his eyes in soft wisps, framing his slender features. Kagome reached up and smoothed the hair away, her fingers lingering a few seconds longer than they had to.

She let her fingers trail down his chiseled jaw line until they came to rest on his chest. She spread her fingers out, feeling the strong, steady beat of his heart. It was comforting, tempting her to close her eyes.

To tired to resist, Kagome nestled closer against Sanzo, letting his warmth seep over her. It felt _good_ to lay with him like this… a little too good.

>


End file.
